Remember When?
by Cosmean
Summary: A picture really does tell a thousand words. Takes place after the animated series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own FOP.**

* * *

Poof Cosma stared up at the purple tiled ceiling inside his bedroom as he laid beneath the sheets of his warm and cozy bed. The only sounds to be heard were the ticking of the clock beside him and the springs quietly creaking with each sudden movement he made.

Since he was getting older and wasn't known as a fairy baby anymore he now slept in his own room instead of his parents, which gave him plenty of space for his own belongings and to focus on his homework. Whenever he needed help with it he knew which parent to turn to. His mother Wanda was bright and compassionate who was a whiz with a wand, while his father Cosmo was the guy who always made him laugh like he had done during his rebellious stage.

The little fairy signed before finally throwing the covers off of his little body and headed out into the kitchen for a warm glass of milk to help him fall asleep. Tossing and turning clearly wasn't getting him anywhere; just making it even harder for him to catch the dreamland express.

Very carefully he crept down the hallway into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, pulling out what he had been looking for before placing it on the countertop. Their home was rather silent tonight, which seemed odd to the little purple fairy. Usually he would hear his parents voices lingering from across the room, bickering about something that was totally ridiculous to him. But tonight it wasn't like that at all.

After pouring up his drink he left the kitchen and headed back down the hallway to his bedroom before coming to a sudden stop outside his parents bedroom door.

From inside the lit room Poof could already tell that both his parents were still up although it was only one in the morning. The time they were usually fast asleep, dreaming about either cheese or chocolate in his mother's case. In some cases he would spot her reading one of her romantic novels, while his father would be channel surfing; looking for something to watch before bed.

Curious he pushed the door ajar with a creak and peeked inside to find both his parents lying on their bed with a book laid out in front of them. Judging by the look on their faces he could already tell something was indeed wrong.

''Mom, dad, is everything okay?''

Hearing her son's little voice Wanda turned her attention towards the boy who was floating in their doorway, while Cosmo just kept his emerald green eyes glued to the book in front of him. Tears slid down his cheeks as he thumbed through the rough pages, not caring if he had gotten a paper cut.

''Poof, what are you still doing up?'' His mother asked him sternly.

''It's only one in the morning, you should be in bed, young man."

''I couldn't sleep, so I got up to get a glass of milk.'' Her son responded, holding the glass in his hand.

''Why are you guys still up?''

Wanda sighed before she spoke again. ''We couldn't sleep either, honey. We were just thinking,''

''About what?" Poof asked the pink haired fairy before taking a sip of milk from his glass.

"You guys weren't thinking about me leaving you when I'm older again, were you?"

''No, it's not about that." His young mother replied before wiping away a tear from her face with her hand.

Poof eyed his mother with a look of confusion. ''Then what is it about, mom?"

His mother didn't say another word instead she just glanced back at the book that was filled with photos; their family photos to be exact.

Deciding not to question his mother any further Poof sat down next to her and also looked at the little book in front of him. Each page was filled with a memory of their fairy family and their adventures they had with their former godson Timmy Turner.

"Oh, Timmy." He said sadly as he stared at the little purple book his parents kept their special memories inside of.

Sadly, they were no longer his fairy godparents. He had finally outgrown them and started hanging out with his old friends again along with making some new ones, like his new next door neighbour Chloe.

What happened to her and his loyal dog Sparky they never knew as they had left their godson shortly after they were told to return to Fairy World after both kids no longer needed them around to help them through their lives. As Da Rules clearly states that if a godchild was happy enough to not need their fairies anymore than they had to leave.

Timmy was no longer that average kid that no one understood, thanks to his fairy family and new neighbour and friend he was finally able to turn his once miserable life around. So, after leaving him Wanda and Cosmo decided to head back to their little house in Fairy World with their son Poof to begin a new chapter in their lives. Quitting their jobs as fairy godparents to spend more time with their only child.

''Your mother had a thing for pictures." Cosmo chimed in while keeping his eyes on the photo album with a sad smile.

''That's because pictures make great memories, dear.'' His wife told him.

Poof slowly nodded before one picture caught his eye. It was a familiar thing to him as he had been around during the time the event took place.

In the photo Timmy was standing in front of his Chosen One statue in Fairy World with his fairies and the others surrounding him. It was taken after Timmy had saved both worlds from the Darkness and during his party the magical world had thrown for him. He placed a hand on the photo with a smile, proud of his only brother.

''Remember when Timmy saved the world from the Darkness, and we threw him that party to celebrate his bravely?''

Wanda smiled as she placed a hand on her baby's little shoulder. ''Like it was yesterday. He made a great Chosen One."

''Sure did, and remember the time when Timmy's parents found out about us and we spent the whole day traveling the world?" Cosmo added, pointing to a picture of Timmy, his fairies, and his parents together in what seemed to be Paris.

''Not really, when did that happen?" Poof asked his young father with an raised eyebrow.

"I don't remember that happening at all."

''Oh, right. You were with Jorgen at the amusement park in Timmy's back yard at the time. Boy, you missed out on a really fun trip."

Poof just rolled his eyes at the dimwitted, green haired fairy. His father would never change, he was sure of that. Besides, he still had a blast with the lead fairy of Fairy World at the amusement park Timmy had wished up in his backyard. Sure, Timmy made a lot of mistakes in the past, but he was still an awesome older brother to Poof.

''As you can see, Poof, we have a lot of pictures that we took with Timmy. Like the day you were born." Wanda explained pointing to another picture, which showed the day that their son was born.

Poof eyed the picture of his birth with uncertainty. ''Uh, Mom, I thought you were the one that was suppose to be holding me in your arms?"

''Yeah, I'll explain that to you when you're older..." Wanda's voice trailed off before she could tell her son the story.

"Oh, Remember when Timmy first adopted Sparky?'' She asked changing the subject while pointing to a picture of a little yellow fairy dog who was beside Timmy.

''Of course I do, mom. I was there, remember? And I also remember hearing that you guys were thrown in fairy jail once when the Pixies took over Summer vacation because Timmy wished that kids could rule the world."

"How did you know that, sport?" Cosmo questioned his child after breaking the silence that had suddenly filled the room.

"Mom told me, even Timmy did when we were still with him. In fact he said it turned out to be one of the best Summer vacations he ever had." His son responded in a matter-of-fact like tone.

"Oh, right. Wow, you sure have your mothers smarts!" Cosmo grinned.

"Well, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." Wanda smiled while ruffling through her son's purple hair.

Cosmo just eyed his wife with confusion. "What does that mean, Wanda?"

"It's a metaphor, honey. It just means that the child is like the parent, like Poof has my intelligence and love of chocolate. It could be used in either a positive or negative way."

"Oh."

Reliving all the memories they had shared with Timmy over the past years made Poof begin to miss being with his god brother.

''Mom-''

''Yes, honey?''

Poof signed before speaking again. ''I miss Timmy.''

Wanda wrapped an arm around her little boy and her husband before responding. ''I know you do, we miss him too. But we can visit him anytime you want, in the meantime we still have the photos that we took when we were still with him.''

Her baby nodded. ''Yeah, I guess you're right."

After awhile Poof got up and decided that he would go back to bed, but before he did he turned back towards his parents.

''Mom, can I take the photo album to bed with me? I want to look at it before I go to sleep.''

His mother nodded with a smile before closing up the book and handing it over to her son. ''Of course you can.''

He smiled, taking the book from his mother's hands and held it under his arm before heading back to his room. ''Thanks. Good night, mom and dad.''

Both his parents gave him a smile in return as they watched their son leave. "Good night, son.''

Once their son left the room Cosmo grabbed another photo album off the shelf and opened it up. "Ah, the day we first met. I remember that like it was yesterday..."

Leaving his parents room to retreat back to his for the night Poof thought about what his mother had said to him. Although Timmy was finally old enough to no longer need his fairy family didn't mean that he couldn't visit him whenever his heart desired.

Reaching his room he got up onto the bed and opened the book up. With each page he turned over he smiled a little as he remembered all the memories he and his parents had together with Timmy when he was ten. Memories he knew that would last him for all eternity.


End file.
